Conventionally known are various Electronic Modules constituted as a sensor module such as an acceleration sensor or a slant sensor.
This Electronic Module is generally so configured that an electronic component having a sensor function is mounted on a substrate and a connecting part such as a terminal or a lead wire to give and receive an electric signal between the substrate and the outside. With a view to improve the convenience or the environment resistance at a time of using the Electronic Module, there is an Electronic Module that is used in a state that a substrate is housed in a box case (for example, refer to the patent document 1). For this type of the Electronic Module not only strength as a whole can be secured but also mounting operation can be facilitated by fixing a surface of the case on the outside.
Furthermore, for an Electronic Module without a case suggested is an Electronic Module that is so configured that a substrate is covered and protected by a resin having a low elastic modulus so as to improve the environment resistance such as impact resistance or resistance to vibration by placing the substrate in a mold so as to provide the substrate with resin mold (for example, refer to the patent document 2 and the patent document 3).
Meanwhile, a higher level is required in the environment resistance such as the impact resistance, the resistance to vibration and the water resistance in addition to the facilitation of the mounting operation in the market of an Electronic Module used by being mounted on a vehicle. In addition to this, furthermore price-reduction is requested.
In order to meet these requirements combining the Electronic Module using the case with the Electronic Module wherein the substrate is covered with the resin can be conceived.
For example, it can be conceived that a so-called boat-shaped case comprising a bottom wall and side walls standing from a circumference of the bottom wall and having an internal space where an opening part locates at an upper side is used and a substrate is housed in the internal space and a resin is filled into the internal space so as to seal the substrate. With this arrangement, the Electronic Module can be mounted with ease on the outside by making use of a surface of the case and the high environmental resistance can be comprised by sealing the substrate with the resin.